The present invention refers to an extruded plastic handle for tools, particularly screwdrivers, having regions of plastics of different hardness, the harder plastic being nondeformable under the forces occurring as the result of the actuating load and the softer plastic, however, permitting slight elastic deformations, and having a central receiving hollow space for the tang or the fastening end of a tool blade.
A handle of this type is known from Federal Republic of Germany Patent 35 25 163. Such compositions of material result, with uniform circumferential distribution, in improved grippability of the handle. While having a stable base body, a grip in the hand of the worker which avoids pressure points is obtained.
In handles with areas of plastics of different hardness there is furthermore the problem of holding the tang of the tool to be inserted in the handle with the necessary stability. For instance, in the case of a screwdriver, the tang must not turn in the handle. In known screwdrivers, therefore, the region of the handle which surrounds the tang is formed of material of harder plastic. The elasticity of this hard material, to be sure, permits subsequent insertion of screwdriver blades in the handle to a limited extent. Ordinarily, such screwdriver blades which are subsequently inserted into the finished handle can also easily be removed again. The hard material as a rule is not adapted to exert the necessary holding force on, for instance the stampings present on the tang for the transmission of torque. On the other hand, if a screwdriver blade were inserted into a handle in which the receiving hollow space is surrounded by an elastic and therefore softer plastic material, while a better anchoring against the pulling-out of the blade could be obtained thereby, but deformations caused by actuation might lead to a loosening of the connection between the tang and the handle.